Drunk Encounters & Distasteful Sorrow
by GhoulEater13
Summary: Mikado is wandering the streets one night and runs into the two most dangerous men in Ikebukuro. What happens when they find out the teen's situation? How can they help him? Rating may go up. Rated T for mention of drugs and alcohol, cursing, and self hatred...
1. Passing Out

**A/N: Hey guys! Um... So I had a different account previous to this one but... It kinda sorta just you know got hacked! But yeah! It's me HiddenSoulSword only now I'm GhoulEater13! So most of you who read my HiddenSoulSword stories know that I've never made a Durarara story but, I just finished the series and decided to do a bit of a sad story about what happened after Masaomi (super cool by the way) left. And how the dashingly amazazing Izaya Orihara and insanely strong Shizuo Heiwajima come to the rescue! Love you all! R &R!**

 **'Izaya's thoughts'** 'Shizuo's thoughts' _'Mikado's thoughts.'_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara... sadly, because if I did there would be a lot more new episodes. I mean! Come on they can't just end it there can they?! Well... On with the chapter!**

It's been 2 months since all of the chaos in Ikebukuro died down, and Masaomi left with Saki. At the end of the first month Mikado developed a standoffish attitude and started skipping school. He tried talking to a therapist but it didn't help with the position he was in. In the middle of the second month he started drowning his sorrows in alcohol. Now, he's here...aimlessly roaming the alleyways of Ikebukuro in long, hazed, drunken strides with a nearly empty bottle of vodka in his hand.

Mikado was humming a rather depressing tune , occasionally laughing or giggling like a madman. He continued to do this until he ran into a certain parka wearing informant whom was in the midsts of a battle with a blonde debt-collector. The two men stopped what they were doing when they saw the flushed and swaying drunk teen. "hahaha... Oooopsies! *hiccup* I di'n't see ya th'r... *hiccup* hahaha... Sowryyy!" Mikado said, his sentences barely understandable. When the drunk teen recognized the two men before him he threw on a sloppy smile. "Heyyyy! Iiii know youuu! *hiccup* hehe y-y'r those guys! D'n't-D'n't think I wou'nt ram'mbrr you!" the drunk teen slurred, narrowing his eyes in a playful glare as he pointed an accusing finger at the two men. Mikado finally dropped his arm to his side and finished the bottle of alcohol, throwing the now empty bottle over his shoulder. The two men looked in confusion and shock at the drunk boy whom in which they've come to know as Mikado Ryuugamine.

 **'He's drunk off his ass! I can smell the booze and vodka from here.'** Izaya thought, trading confused what-the-hell glances with Shizuo. The two men shrugged and looked back over to Mikado.

'How the hell did he get his hands on liquor anyway? Why would he even try drinking the stuff!? He's only a kid!' Shizuo thought.

 **'Mikado is just an innocent- Okay not so innocent, because of the whole gang thing but- He's such a shy and bashful boy! You'd think think that he would avoid such poison at all costs!'** Izaya thought. Suddenly Mikado began swaying more than before and his knees began to buckle under his weight. The boy fell forward as the two strong men caught him in their arms.

"Hehehe! Thanks gaauuuuys. Th-that was a reeaaaaaally cllose one. I'm sleepy! Mind if I just take a nap right here... Goooood night!" Mikado sighed as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and the teen fell into the arms of unconsciousness. Izaya and Shizuo just looked up at each other, and then down to the drunk and sleeping boy.

"You're carrying 'im." Izaya said casually, pushing Mikado into Shizuo's arms.

"Why don't you do it, flea!?" Shizuo demanded.

"Because, now matter how much I hate to admit it, we both know you have more upper body strength. We need to take him to Shinra-kun's house. You would clearly hold out long enough to get him there... Me, not so sure. You get the gist, right Shizu-chan?" Izaya explained. **'Shinra definitely needs to take a look at him. God knows how much he drank. He reeks of alcohol.'**

"Fine." Shizuo mumbled, gathering the drunk teen in his arms. He looked down at Mikado's face to see an adorable frown plastered on his face and furrowed eye brows. 'He looks distressed. Almost as though he's having a bad dream or... something. It's actually kinda... adorable.' Shizuo thought.

"He is going to have a major hangover when he wakes up. I wonder what he was doing out here at two o'clock in the morning. We're going to have to ask him how much he drank when he gets over his hangover. Aren't we Shizu-chan? If things got this bad... hmmm... It makes me wonder what other things he's done to himself." Izaya said.

"Yeah." Shizuo responded. "Since when do we have normal conversations like this?"

"Well, I wouldn't call this a normal conversation but, I guess it was around the time Mikado interrupted our fight just now... Other than that, _never._ " Izaya said. Then the red eyed informant looked over at Mikado's face. His thoughts were similar to Shizuo's, only he was more lovey dovey and playful about it... and loud. "Aww! Won't look at that adorable face! Isn't it just the cutest thing you've ever seen!"

"Shut up." Shizuo mumbled.

"Gosh! I'm only trying to lighten up the situation. You don't gotta be such a meany..." Izaya said dramatically crossing his arms and making a pouty face. But the informant did indeed stop talking. He was afraid that if he didn't he would reveal his undeniable love for the boy, so the rest of the trip to Shinra's house was awfully quiet... Leaving Mikado to his nightmare about how Masaomi was leaving him all alone... and forgetting about him.

 **A/N: So... Yeah! That was the beginning of my first Durarara fanfic! I will be continuing on with it (if I get at least five reviews), but I am also in the middle of another Durarara fanfic called** ** _Angry_** **so... yeah! Oh! And pleaaase review! Reviews are really needed! I am also allowing story requests. They can be for SAO, Attack On Titan, Soul Eater, Code Geass, Ouran HighSchool Host Club, Durarara, Tokyo Ghoul, Noragami, Naruto, HighSchool of the Dead, Black Butler, Blood Lad, Clannad, Guilty Crown, Say 'I Love You', Another, Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, Akame ga Kill, Bleach, Future Diary, Death Note, Fairy Tail, and Blue Exorcist! I'm better with Tragedy, Suspense, Romance(fluffy romance), and Humor... Love you all! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Forming a Truce

**Hey guys! It's me! Your precious little GhoulEater~! I hope you didn't miss me to much! Well, I wanted to post the new chapter! Normally I plan it out and write it down before hand. I try to be thorough. But today's chapter wasn't planned out or thought through all the way, so I'm just gonna wing it! Sorry if it's complete crap!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! ): On with the chapter.**

 **Love, Ghoul-san~!**

Mikado woke up with a buzzing headache and an insane ringing in his ears. He sat himself up with his elbow hold his palm to his head. "Ah! My fucking head is killing me! What the hell happened last night? Better question. Where the hell am I?!" the hungover teen questioned.

"Well then! Such foul language! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?!" Mikado recognized the voice instantly. It was Izaya Orihara. The raven haired teen dropped his hand away from his head and looked in the informant's direction. He glares at the red eyed man as he smirked. "I'm glad you're finally awake! I had to sit in this room with you all night in case you woke up. It's been so boring!" Izaya whined. Mikado rolled his eyes. He flopped his head back on the pillow and instantly regretted it.

"Ack! God Dammit! Son of Bitch! Fucking! Grrrrr!" the teen cursed. Izaya stood there shocked.

 **'He sure does curse a lot. Did he say stuff like that when I met him before? I don't think so!'** Izaya thought. "I'll go get you some coffee. Maybe that'll help with the hangover."

Mikado sat up again and looked very confused. "A- A hangover? How could I get a hangover? Wait a minute. Did I actually... Shit!"

 **'Wait. He was so drunk that he doesn't remember drinking? Well Shinra did say that he drank a lot. Two bottles of vodka, and one bottle of whiskey. Not to mention the drugs. Come to think of it, he's lucky to be alive! Damn you Mikado! You're so irresponsible!'** Izaya thought as he went to go get the boy some coffee. When Izaya came back, he gave the coffee to him, and sat on the sofa that Shinra had him sleep on. Mikado began to take small sips of the dark liquid. His headache started to settle out a bit.

"So... What am I doing here?" Mikado asked.

"Well... Me and Shizu-chan were having one of our brawls. Then you interrupted and we noticed you were drunk. We were curious as to how much you drank and we to you to Shinra's to figure it out. He found traces of three bottles of alcohol and apparently you did some drugs." The parka wearing informant explained.

"Oh. Damn... Wait! I did what!? Did you say that I did drugs? No way! Nada! Nope! Never ever ever!" Mikado panicked.

"Mikado? What's the last thing you remember from last night?" Izaya asked casually.

"I smoked a few cigarettes and got offered a few drinks! The rest is a blur." the teen said.

"Wait... You smoke? Wow! What kind of informant am I?! I should have known." Izaya pouted.

"Yeah... It relieves some stress. It's a habit I picked rather recently. After Masaomi-" Mikado trailed off. Izaya looked at him casually.

"Oh... Well that explains a lot!" The raven haired man cheered. Mikado took the last few drinks of his coffee and set the empty cup down. The boy then stood up and made his way to the door. "Where do you think you're going! You can't-"

Izaya was cut off with an empty glare from the teenager. "Piss off. I'm going home." With that Mikado continued to the door, and left.

"Wow. What a grouch!" Izaya said. Then Shizuo walked in the room.

"Hey flea. Where's Mikado?" the blonde asked.

"He left." Izaya said. He seemed very serious.

"Why'd you let him go?!" Shizuo barked.

"I don't know. I tried to stop him. I just... Couldn't. There's something seriously wrong with him Shizu-chan. No matter how much we both hate it... We have to call a temporary truce to figure it out..." Shizuo thought Izaya was playing some sick joke, but he was dead serious. Shizuo growled.

"Do you really expect me to work with you?" Shizuo asked.

"Well unless you want Mikado to die then yes. That boy is putting himself in danger. We need to help him." Izaya stated.

"Fine." the ex-bartender growled.

"It's settled then. The two strongest men in Ikebukuro are going to team up to help the leader of the Dollars." The informant said.

"Wait! No one said anything about the Dollars." Shizuo said.

"Oh! Right. You don't know. Mikado-kun is the Dollars' leader!" the red eyed man cheered.

"Great. Well. This is gonna be complicated." and with that, the conversation was over, and the two of Ikebukuro's strongest were working together. 'I'm just glad that Shinra and Celty are asleep right now. They would be going insane over this little truce of ours.' Shizuo thought.

 **A/N: Hello~! I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. I enjoyed writing it! Review please! And request if you want me to write a story for you! Love you all!**

 **Love,**

 **Ghoul-san~!**


	3. Subconscious Murder

**A/N: Hey guys. Its been a while. Sorry for the wait. I had writers block. I'll make this chapter a bit longer for you guys! Okay? Enjoy! Shout out to SaltyM1lkshake! for reading my story and the reviews. Oh and I can't forget Kurokochiii! Thanks for sticking with me! I hope you two enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!.. Again, sadly.**

 _ **xxxx**_

He was just trying to go home. All Mikado wanted was to get home and sleep in his own bed. So why?! Why were the Yellow Scarves trying to beat him up?! If it was something the Dollars dd, it wasn't his fault! He hasn't been on the site in weak. But, sadly, after the incident with Horada, the information of the Dollars leader has spread through the underground like wild fire.

"Hey! Are you Mikado Ryuugamine?" Goon one asked. There were eight thugs, and this guy was clearly the leader of the group.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Why? Who wants to know?" Mikado said blankly. He was beginning to get get annoyed.

"We're the Yellow Scarves, and we're here to beat your ass!" Goon two said. Mikado rolled his eyes.

"No shit? I'm not stupid. I just wanted to know the names of the people that were dumb enough to mess with me right now. I'm not in the best mood." The raven haired teen explained.

"Cut the crap kid! Quit toyin' with us!" Goon number one said, pointing a metal pipe at Mikado's face. The boy just smirked.

"Yeah. Okay. Don't point that thing at me. Its dangerous. Plus, its rude to point at people." The man's face turned red from anger as he lifted the pipe and hit Mikado in the head with it. Mikado's head swung to the side as the pipe made contact with his face. "You shouldn't have done that." Mikado said, slowly turning his head towards the thug... His grin widening. "I just got over a hangover. My headache stopped and everything! I'd hate to get another."

With that the boy slowly walked towards his attackers. The pipe swung towards him once again, but Mikado caught it and pulled the first thug towards him. In a blink of an eye, the man was on the ground with a broken neck. The rest of the gang members looked at their dead leader and then looked back at Mikado. Four of them charged at the ravenette but they were all on the ground within seconds from one swing of the pipe Mikado took from their leader. It may not have been much, but the men were indeed dead. Two of the remaining three gang members dropped their weapons, and ran. The one that stayed ended up on the ground with a pipe through his chest.

Mikado looked down and frowned at the mess he made. Then, realizing what he had done, the teen's eyes widened in horror. "What. Have. I. D-Done?" The boy looked at his blood stained hand and began trembling. He dropped down to his knees and hugged himself tightly. "I'm s-s-sorry! I didn't mean- I didn't want to- I'm so sorry!" Mikado said as he began to cry.

"Mikado?" There was a voice. It was Izaya. The teen turned his head to see the informant inching closer to him.

"Mikado. Its okay we're here to help." Shizuo said, reaching out for Mikado.

"S-stay away from m-me!" The teen panicked. He scrambled backwards, and fell on top of one of the gang members dead bodies. Mikado screamed, jumped to him feet, and backed away from the two men and the people he killed. When his back pressed against the wall, Mikado put his trembling hands on his head. "I-I did this. I'm a murderer!" The teen began hyperventilating.

"Mikado, those men would have killed you if you hadn't killed them first. Its just how these things work. Kill or be killed." Izaya said. Shizuo looked down at his enemy and began to realize why he was so fucked up. 'Izaya thinks the way he does because he was raised that way.' "What you did was self-defense. You did what you had to to save yourself." 'Izaya does what he thinks he has to do... to survive.' "Survival of fittest. In this case that was you." Mikado began to calm down and dropped to his knees, crying into his hands. His tears overflowed through his fingers.

"I killed six people. I can never forgive myself." Mikado said, just above a whisper. And he was right. Mikado would never forgive himself for what he had done. Izaya and Shizuo looked at each other, and then back at the teen. The two men walked over to the boy, and reached their hands out. Mikado looked up at the two adults. His puffy red eyes went wide. He was kinda scared for a moment. But then he took the adults' hands. "Why are you two helping me?" He said, slowly getting pulled to his feet. "I mean, I just killed these people. Shouldn't you be telling the police or... something?" Izaya laughed.

"Actually, we're helping you, because... Well, I guess you could say that you and I are... Similar. But, not only that. We care about you Mikado!" Izaya smiled. But it wasn't his usually cocky smirk. It was a genuine smile. A smile Mikado couldn't help but find comfort in. Shizuo couldn't believe his eyes, but he couldn't help but enjoy what he was seeing. Izaya was actually being... _nice._ "Now, do you want to come to my apartment while I get this cleaned up?"

"O-okay. But what do you mean cleaned up?" Mikado asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just forget today happened. You're lucky no one's out here to see this. I'll take care of everything though. I promise." Izaya said. The teen nodded his head. "Shizu-chan~! Can you please take Mikado to my place?"

"Why can't you do it?" The blonde argued.

"Would you like to deal with the bodies?" Izaya said, gesturing towards the dead bodies. Sizuo rolled his eyes, and gently took Mikado's hand in his own. Once they left, Izaka took care of the gang members. "Has it really gotten that bad for you Mika-chan? We'll just have to see about when I'm done... Won't we?"

 _ **xxxx**_

 **A/N: K! I'm done with this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. No flames please. I'm still holding story requests by the way.**

 **Love, Ghoul-san~!**


End file.
